Pie Is The Answer
by general73
Summary: Destiel pie fluff. Nuff said. I promise you won't be disappointed. ;)


Rain pounds on the roof of the bunker, rivulets of water running down the window panes. Rolling thunder almost seems to shake the ground, and lightning flashed brilliantly. Sam, who has gone into Lebanon on a grocery run, has just called to tell Dean that there is quite a bit of flooding going on, and he will be much later than they had expected he would. So Dean is chilling on the sofa with one of Sam's specialty lagers that he has started buying because he has refused to drink cheap beer. When Sammy gets back, Dean is planning to make some of his kickass hamburgers, partly because they sounded amazing and partly because Cas, now human, hasn't ever had one. Poor Cas, he is going to have a hell of a time catching up on the great things that come along with being human.

Then Dean hears Cas in the kitchen, doing something as mundane as getting himself a glass of water.

"Cas," he calls out to the man in the other room.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean guesses that Castiel is frozen, glass in hand, listening for what he is going to say, and he bites back a smile. "Is there any pie left in the fridge?"

In response to Dean's request, he hears the refrigerator open and food being moved around. After a few seconds of this, Cas says, "Yes."

"You should bring it in here," Dean suggests, interested in the company as well as the pie.

And Dean is smiling again as the gravelly voice replies with an "Of course." He lets his head fall back on the top of the sofa cushion so that he can see the doorway into the kitchen. In a moment, Cas walks through it, plastic container of pie in hand. Approaching Dean, he holds out the pie. Taking it, Dean pats the sofa next to him, inviting him to sit.

So Cas sits kind of stiffly on the edge of the sofa and looks at Dean with those piercing blue eyes as the latter opens the box of pie. It's chocolate cherry, and it isn't half bad. Which is why Dean throws up his hand with a good-natured "Jesus, Cas, you didn't get a fork!"

"Sorry," Cas apologizes, looking like a kicked puppy and simultaneously melting Dean's already soft heart.

"It's okay, Cas." Turning back to the pie and grinning, Dean breaks off a piece of pie with his fingers and eats it. He's got the next piece, which is significantly larger than the first, in his mouth when he notices Castiel watching him intently. He raises his eyebrows and says something that may have originally been intended to be "what", and by the especially concerned expression Cas is wearing, Dean knows he did not understand. With an amused sigh, he swallows the bite and repeats the word.

"Is pie good?" Cas asks.

Dean laughs heartily at that, because it's so absurd a question. Once he has control of himself again, he nods and tells Cas, "It's freaking amazing, Cas, I promise." As he says so, he breaks off a piece that is a perfect proportion of crust to filling. "Here, try some." Although he initially intends for the bit of pie to exchange hands, Cas leans forward and Dean ends up putting it directly into the other man's mouth instead. Quite unexpectedly, Cas's tongue laves across Dean's thumb. It feels good in a sweet, simple way. Dean is unaccustomed to the warm, fluttering feeling he gets in his stomach at the touch. He loves it. He also loves the surprised and pleased look that Cas has on his face as he chews and savors the pie.

"You're right, Dean," he agrees, smiling. "I see why you like it."

"Yeah." He hardly hears what Cas says, because he's momentarily distracted by the curve of the chronically dry lips.

"Dean."

He is brought back as Cas breaks off a piece of the pie and says Dean's name to get his attention before putting the piece of pie to his lips.

Before he realizes what's going on, Dean is opening his mouth, and Cas's fingers are placing the pie on his tongue. As he removes his fingers, Dean returns the favor and runs his tongue along Cas's thumb. Apparently this affects Cas as badly as it did Dean, but he does not know how to hide it as well: he stiffens, his eyes widen, and Dean swears that his pupils dilate.

After staring at each other for what seems like a really long time, Dean breaks first and goes for another bite of pie. Cas seems to think this is a good idea and likewise attacks the pie. What neither of them accounts for is the presence of the other's hand in the box. Instead of a sticky chunk of pie, Cas ends up holding Dean's fingertips. Dean's face is too hot for him to look up, and speaking of hot, Cas's eyes are burning holes in the side of his face.

Cas must finally realize that he is still sort of holding Dean's hand, because he lets go. Taking a deep breath that does nothing to calm his racing heart, Dean eats another bite of pie and turns to Cas as he does so.

"Good stuff, huh," he says lamely.

Cas nods a little. Now Dean is worried that he has made Cas uncomfortable enough that he will get up and leave. But he doesn't. Instead, he tries to get a bite of pie again. Even more surprisingly, he does not eat it himself but holds it out to Dean. As he accepts it, lips twitching into a small smile, Dean wonders if Cas is actually catching on. Sure enough, this time Cas drags his thumb unnecessarily along Dean's lower lip. Taking a shaky breath, Dean reaches up and catches Cas's hand before it gets far. He locks eyes with Cas and brings the captured hand back to his lips. It's all or nothing now, because Dean can't risk the man in front of him missing any cues. So he takes Cas's index finger in his mouth, tasting the pie filling on it. As he sucks gently on the finger, Dean watches Cas shift a little and close his other hand into a fist.

Pleased by the effect he is having, Dean moves to Cas's third finger and repeats with it what he has just done to the other. Cas bites his lip and closes his eyes for a long moment. Dean knows he has him. When he moves on to Cas's thumb, he bites it gently and is pleasantly surprised by the soft sound Cas makes. Then Dean places a kiss in the other's palm and decides to take the opportunity he has been given.

He moves closer, letting a hand fall on Cas's knee and brushing Cas's jaw with his fingertips. Green eyes hold blue as Dean runs his thumb over Cas's lips. They really are as dry as they look. Cas swallows as he watches Dean close the space between them and press their lips together. Dean has his eyes closed, so he never knows if Cas had his open or closed for their first kiss. But he doesn't really care, because Cas is going to have plenty of opportunities to make up for it if they were open.


End file.
